Coy and His Dog
by Frozen Choji
Summary: This story is about my OC Coy, who just turned ten, along with his faternal twin Emma. Coy trains to defeat all of the gym leaders, starting in Johto.


COY'S TALES

Coy woke up to the morning sun as it danced through the window and danced gently on his eyelids. As he opened his eyes, Coy stretched and yawned as he sat up in his bed. His sheets were strewn everywhere, as always. Still half-asleep, Coy began to make his bed. As he finished, he took a glance at his room, which had pokemon-oriented paraphernalia scattered about. 

He had posters up in his room of three of the Johto gym leaders. His three favorites, of course. First was Falkner. He was up on a large poster with violet in back, and giant bird's wings behind him. Falkner stood proud in this picture, his fists on his hips and his smile large and broad.

The next was Jasmine, his favorite because of how skilled with pokemon she was, and how young she was. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, down by her waist. Multiple magnemites flew around behind her, levitating with ease.

The third was a black poster with a dragon's tooth in the middle. It said nothing at the top, as no one knew much about the 8th and final gym leader.

Coy began to straighten things up, just so he could have done something that day. His eyes leisurely cast themselves upon his clock, and he was immediately remedied of his grogginess.

"Ack! " Coy's voice rang loudly through the house. "Why didn't you guys wake me?" Coy yelled in frustration as he dressed himself.

"We figured you'd wake up in time!" His sister called from downstairs. Coy ran to the bathroom, and combed his dark brown hair. His deep blue eyes flicked across his reflection, checking his face. His jeans were a bit torn down by the ankles, and his pokeball shirt was wrinkled, but he looked fine altogether. He ran down the stairs and nearly fell as he slid on the hardwood floor of the kitchen. His sister sat at the breakfast table, with an empty plate in front of her.

Her blonde hair was nice and straight, the way she always kept it. Her green eyes were filled with amusement as she watched Coy struggle to jam a piece of toast, two eggs, and four slices of bacon down his throat. She wore her bright pink shirt and denim miniskirt today, prepared for the warm weather.

Even though they were twins, Coy and Emma rarely wanted anything to do with each other. That meant, though, that this was her birthday, and her present being her first pokemon. Their parents had picked out Emma and Coy's pokemon for them, because they thought it would be better if they didn't start with a starter pokemon from the Johto Lab. Coy always thought it was because it was in New Bark town, which meant that the whole family would have had to travel there. Coy sat down at the dinner table and stared at Emma.

"So…" said Emma, trying to break the silence. "what pokemon do you think they've got us?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. They probably raised up a butterfree, just special for you. " Coy replied. He didn't laugh, but he smiled, because there was an actual possibility they did.

His father emerged from his bedroom, carrying two pokeballs, one in each hand. His craggy face and deep brown eyes looked Coy square in the eye, locking him in. His father was 6 foot 3 inches tall, meaning that he was a very large man, and the fact that he was a martial arts master made him a huge person. 

Behind his father stood his elegant mother, wearing a pink dress,. Her blonde hair was short, and her blue eyes were kind.

"Here you are, Coy," His father called as he threw a pokeball at his son. Coy barely caught it, and nearly fell off his chair. His father smiled, and threw the next one to Emma.

"Coy, Emma," Coy's mother said. "We think you can go. We're ready for you to leave. I know you are both ready to take on your most exciting adventure ever. If you want to see your pokemon, go outside to release them." Coy's mom choked back tears the entire time she talked. "Don't forget your bags…" Coy and Emma looked at their pokeballs and then up at their mother.

"Mom…" Emma said. "I'll miss you!" She sprang from her chair and ran to her mother, hugging her tight. Her mom began to cry, and her tears melted into Emma's hair. Coy's mom returned the hug, and they held each other for a long time. Emma let go, and moved to her father. They hugged for a bit, and then Emma grabbed her bags and left. Coy gave his mom and dad a brief hug, waved his goodbyes, grabbed his bag, and left. As he approached the door, Coy's sister screamed. Coy quickly opened the door, and saw a spinarak staring down his sister in the front yard. "A spinarak?" Emma called, infuriated.

"Don't sweat it," Coy called, holding back laughter. "How bad can a Spinarak be?"

"You don't have it as a partner!" Emma called. Emma threw her pokeball at the spinarak, and it turned into a bright flash of red energy, and entered it's pokeball. Emma then stormed off towards New Bark Town. Coy didn't stop her, he just laughed to himself.

Coy through his pokeball in the air and shouted "Pokeball, go!" The pokeball opened, and in a flash of red light, a houndour stood on his front lawn, staring at Coy. The houndour barked at him, and jumped up on Coy's chest, knocking him to the ground. Coy laughed as the houndour licked his face, and he attempted to push the overly excited dog off of his chest.

After the houndour had been moved, Coy started to talk to it.

"Hey boy," Coy said, crouching down to the houndour's eye level. "you're going to be my partner from now on, okay?" The houndour barked excitedly, and let its tongue hang out. "Alright! To Violet City we go!" coy threw his fist in the air, attracting the attention of all of Cherrygrove.


End file.
